Was it something more
by alexiewinters
Summary: In an unfamiliar place, will he be able to see the light in the darkness?


Warning: graphic scenes ahead and slight shounen-ai, proceed with caution.

A single raindrop awoken the slumbering man on the ground. Sleepy eyes were lowly awakening as he registered that a cool wetness was sliding down his cheek. He looked up to see dark, ominous clouds that threatened to descend its watery vengeance. He couldn't comprehend as to why something so terrifying was also beautiful in its own way. As he slowly rose from the ground, he realized he was surrounded in darkness, with faint light coming from the clouds. He reached for the side his blade usually sat but all he met was empty space. He took in deep breaths to calm his troubled mind. He sense that there was something wrong about the atmosphere but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was that made him feel this way.

As he pondered what to do from this point on, a dash of orange ran across his sights. Eyes widening, he realized the identity of the foreign being and began chasing it, all the while calling his name. He lost track of the orange-haired teen and he realized that he stupidly ran into the darkness to chase what could be a figment of his imagination, not that he'd admit it out loud. He spun around as he felt a presence behind him. Standing behind him was the orange-haired teen, appearing in his shinigami form with his signature blade strapped across his back. His bangs covered his eyes which created a shadow across his face, giving him an ominous appearance. The usually peppy teen was now like a motionless puppet.

The raven-haired man cautiously stepped towards the emotionless figure. He hesitantly called out to the teen while reaching out towards him. He drew closer until he was arm's length from the teen. The atmosphere was very strange and uncomfortable and he noticed that a substance was dripping from his face. He grew concerned for the unresponsive teen. He grabbed unto his shoulder, but quickly retracted his hands as he had 2nd degree burns on his palms. He was baffled at the sudden development but looked at the teen once more but what he saw would've only be found in nightmares.

Half of the teen's face was a still forming hollow mask, reminiscent of the fight on sokyoku hill, while the other half was his human face but deformed. His eyes was void of an eyeball and blood dripped down from the empty socket and ran down to the tip of his chin, dripping off onto his clothing. His nose was crooked and bleeding but it was also tinted purple with pus coming out of a wound at the peak of his nose. The blood infused with the pus dripped into he mad grin that was etched onto his face. The ends of his mouth was torn then stitched together as a permanent smile. The raven-haired man was terror-stricken. He never saw such a monstrosity before him. He took a large breath of air, realizing that he was holding his breath. He took a step back in disgust and fear. He knew that the teen was currently not human.

The teen sudden movement startled the raven-haired man. The colors of the distorted teen's body and clothes were fading and he as turning white. All of the colors were pooling below the distorted teen. All that was standing in front of the raven-haired man was a fully white figure. The teen stared at the pool of colors that turned transparent, like a mirror, with a figure forming in the mirror- like pool. The figure was none other than the same orange-haired teen but wasn't distorted. The distorted teen that was turned white solemnly stared at his fully colored counterpart while said person was pleading for help. The raven-haired man felt paralyzed as he watched several chains sprung from the abyss below the normal orange-haired teen and captured the defenseless teen and pulled him down into the darkness.

Tears rolled down his eyes as his last words before being pulled down was shocking to the raven-haired man. When the fully colored orange-haired teen disappeared, the white teen, still looking at the pool, made vicious, hollow-like growls at the raven-haired man. His instincts were telling him to run but he was paralyzed in place. The white teen lept and grabbed at the raven-haired man's throat, and threw him onto the ground with the white teen sitting on top of him. Being chocked, the raven-haired man tried to fight but to no avail as the white teen's grip was too powerful. His eyes were shut as he desperately try to catch fresh oxygen. Heavy rain began to fall as he was quickly losing consciousness.

He felt powerless as his mind wasn't stable enough to concentrate for a kido. But he knew he wouldn't go down without a fight. He mustered all the remaining strength he could find to give one last effort at escaping his grip when suddenly a wet substance dripped on his face. As he opened his eyes, he didn't see a distorted face but the same facial feature of the normal orange-haired teen, but only crying. He didn't understand what was happening but his vision was fading. Before his eyes closed permanently, he felt a pair of soft lips gently kissed his.

The white teen retracted from the kiss and looked at the lifeless man before him. Collecting a white orb, the white teen silently got up and walked away, leaving the man to rot in the rain.

Eyes snapped open as the raven-haired man awoken from his slumber. He looked around to see he was at his humble abode and a breath of relief escaped his mouth. He felt a slight sting around his neck but didn't dwell on the fact as his memory of the dream was wiped clean. He realized he awoken later than usual and got up to do his morning routine.

A/N: This was meant to be an open ending where you interpret exactly what happened in this story. I'd love to see those who try and I hope everyone enjoyed it! Now back to writing Vampire Desires….


End file.
